It is known, from daily experience, that the passenger compartment of a vehicle, which is kept exposed to sunrays, tends to overheat.
As a matter of fact, when we want to restart the car, after we have left it under the sunrays, even for a short time, in order to avoid a sudden illness, we have to leave the car with the doors open and the air conditioner on, waiting that the internal climatic conditions of the passenger compartment become acceptable.
In this way we introduce some negativities:                we lose time;        we waste energy by burning fuel;        we increase pollution;        we use thermal conditioning devices with very adverse operating points.        
For example, it is known, on the basis on what was published on the website www.ecoseven.net/ of the company Ecomedianet S.r.l. on Jun. 10, 2014:
“An American study has demonstrated that the sun can dangerously overheat the passenger compartment of a vehicle in only 30 minutes, even if the air temperature is relatively fresh. On days when it's not too hot, the internal temperature of a vehicle, which is left under the sunrays, can increase also to 22° in one hour, while in summer, it would be enough only 15 minutes to have the passenger compartment of a vehicle at a temperature nearest to 65°.”
As it is known, this phenomenon of overheating depends from the energy received by the vehicle and that is no longer dissipated.
In fact, as stated on Jul. 27, 2015 on the web site http://www.meteosolutions.com/3bmeteo.php of the company Meteosolutions S.r.l.: “Under the sun, the internal temperature of a closed car can quickly increase. The solar energy with short-wave lights enters into vehicles through the glasses. The objects into the car heat up and generate long-waves energy. However, this type of energy is not able to go out from the vehicle!!”.
In general, the applicant has noted that, due to the overheating of the passenger compartment of a car under the sunrays, there is the problem that the same car cannot be immediately used with the consequent loss of time and loss of energy for the use of thermal conditioning devices of the car with very adverse operating point.